Control shift
by Meggido The relic hunter
Summary: What if Kyubi had contriol of the body for a day...
1. 01 revelations and a hint of pain

Meggido : Hey there! My first attempt at a non-humor fic...that I actually put on the net anyway...  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did.  
  
CONTROL SHIFT  
  
chapter 1 :  
Revelations  
and a lot of pain  
  
As he woke up, Naruto felt...different. He couldn't explain it but...it felt like he was looking through someone else's eyes.It felt...wrong.  
  
He tried to get up, only to find he couldn't. He wasn't feeling tired and his chakra wasn't drained or blocked or anything. He couldn't even feel his arms. //So, what the hell is happening to me?// he wondered.  
  
He then started to move, but he wasn't controlling his body.He felt like a puppet with some unknown presence pulling the strings.He tried to move something like his arms or his lips or his neck, but he couldn't feel any part of his body, let alone move them. He then got a nauseus feeling, the one when you're sure you're going to puke, and everything went white...  
  
He regained consciousness on his back,, lightly floating in ankle-deep water. "I know this place..." he said, looking around. This was the place where he met the demon fox face to face and Kyubi agreed to give him some of his chakra to summon Gama-Bunta and save their lives. To his left was a huge window, apparently showing what his eyes saw, even though he had no control over the direction the eyes were looking or what his body was doing. He heard chuckling, and that's when he noticed something, he was on the wrong side of the sealing bars! Correction, the sealing bars were gone!  
  
"That's right, " Kyubi calmely stated from behind him, nearly giving Naruto a heart attack out of chock. "For today, this is my body to do with as I please..." He grinned. A terrifying sight to Naruto, who got a close up view of those giant teeth, just waiting to tear something, or even worse, someone, to shreds. "What do you mean, for today?" The blond asked, hoping Kyubi wouldn't erase him from existence in a way the blond boy was sure would be very painful. The nine-tailed demon fox snarled angrily while Naruto silently prayed his chances of surviving were better than he thought they were. "It means that after today things will go back to normal, and I'll thank you not to remind me that much, or some, how do I put this, accidents, might happen to your friends..."  
  
"What! No! I won't let you hurt my friends!" Naruto shouted defiently, his fear for himself being overtaken by his fear for the safety of his friends.  
  
"Insolent WELP!!! Kyubi roared as he got up and slashed Naruto across the stomach and left several deep bloody gashes across Naruto's chest, "It is only by my will that you still live, brat. I'm currently healing the damage but as you can see, even that can be a painful, slow torture..."  
  
Naruto could barely hear him, first he thought he was dead, then he wished he was. He was doubled over in pain, the pain from Kyubi's strike still lingering. The wounds were healing, yes, but they were doing so in an agonisingly slow and painfull way. The healing chakra burned and hurt him so much... and every once in a while the wounds would rip open again, sending more spears of pain through his body. He wished he could just die and stop the pain.  
  
"Please, please stop." He let out in a hoarse whisper, realising he was giving up but the words just burst out of his mouth, helped along by the agonising pain he was in. "Very well, just remember, that was only a fraction of what I could make you endure..."  
  
As soon as Kyubi said that, the wounds completly disappeared, along with the pain.// At least this will end in about a day, he thought to himself, then it will be back to normal, yeah, just cling on to that thought and you'll make it through this... I hope.//  
  
"Oh, and by the way, Kyubi started, I can make this permanent with the forbidden scroll, wich, thanks to you, I know exactly how to get."  
  
Naruto's eyes widened as he realised the Kyubi was going to take over his body, completly. The blond gennin was so shocked he almost failed to notice that Kyubi was slowly fading away.Almost.  
  
"What the... Where are you going!?!" Naruto couldn't understand what was happening to the nine tailed demon fox. " I'm getting the scroll, was Kyubi's arrogant reply, his voice seemingly coming from all directions, "While talking to you I was already going towards the scroll, but now, it seems, they beefed up security, so I must divert my full attention to this."  
  
//At least he's gone, for now...// Was Naruto's thoughts as Kyubi fully disappeared from view...  
  
One thought was going through his mind a bit later and would stay for quite a while: //Oh fuck...//  
  
end part one   
  
Meggido : What did ya think? R&R! Was I too hard on Naruto? Nah, he can take it, I hope...And I know that entire "strenght of freindship" thing sucked... anyways, I welcome feedback, so, yeah. I don't really have a plan for the story, except maybe a bit more cruelty on Kyubi's part. You MIGHT be able to change that by telling what you did/did not liked in your reviews / emails. Also, this is my first fic like this E_V_E_R!!! But I'm done!  
  
\(^o^)/ \(^.^)/ \(^o^)/ \(^.^)/ \(^o^)/ \(^.^)/ \(^o^)/ \(^.^)/ \(^o^)/ \(^.^)/ \(^o^)/ \(^.^)/ \(^o^)/ \(^.^)/ \(^o^)/ \(^.^)/ \(^o^)/ \(^.^)/ \(^o^)/ \(^.^)/ \(^o^)/ \(^.^)/ \(^o^)/ \(^.^)/ \(^o^)/ \(^.^)/ \(^o^)/ \(^.^)/ \(^o^)/ \(^.^)/ \(^o^)/ \(^.^)/ \(^o^)/ \(^.^)/ \(^o^)/ \(^.^)/  
  
BTW, My comp's a windows 95, so the format might ( and probably will ) be fucked. 


	2. 02 theft of the scroll and the search fo...

Meggido : Hey there! I'm writing this before I even post part one, the site doesn't wanna work today...maybe tomorrow, I guess. I know I'm delightfully evil, mmmmmyyyyyyeeeeesssss, and the fic represents that. This is Naruto's trip to hell at the hands(-er...paws? Oh well ... )of Kyubi, so if that's what you want then here it is! If not, well, um... BOTHER!!! *throws smoke bomb on floor and disappears*  
  
Disclaimer : All I own in this fic is the fic itself, the plot line, and OCs if I ever make one K?  
  
CONTROL SHIFT  
  
chapter 2 :  
Theft of the scroll and the search for a gennin  
  
"It's in here somewhere..." said Kyubi as he look down on the hokage tower from the rooftop. He was going to wait until nightfall to steal the scroll so nobody would recognize him. After all, what was the point in getting the scroll if the Godaime just came and sealed him back again?  
  
Naruto was still in his back, counting the hours, when he realized that, if he could stall Kyubi long enough, he might not have enough time to get the scroll! He was about to shout to the fox's attention when Kyubi's voice boomed in the chamber. " I can read your mind, by the way, and I thought I told you not to defy me." "Ha! Naruto started firmly, You can't hurt me now and you can't come back in here because someone might catch you!" Kyubi laughed. "Lets test that theorie shall we?" //Oh fuck// was the only thought in Naruto's mind.  
  
Seconds later he was cluching his stomach, trying to stay up. " I can stop you know, all you have to do is give me your word that you won't try to interfere anymore." Naruto was tempted to give in, but he just shouted back at Kyubi. "NEVER!!! I will never give up!!" He then fell to one knee, barely being able to get back up as the pain intensified. "That is my ninja way!"  
  
Kyubi augmented the pain a bit. It's not like he actually expected Naruto to give up, Kyubi knew better than that, he was just looking for a good torture while waiting for the guard to look away.  
  
Naruto gritted his teeth as he was struggling not to lose conscioussness. //D...damn! he thought, I can't give up, not now. No more strenght left.// His vision blurred as he fell. //N...noooo...// He then felt the water splash around him as he lost conscioussness.  
  
//He didn't hold out as long as I thought he would, lazily thought Kyubi, Hmph, pitiful welp, you disapoint me.// Kyubi then looked at the setting sun, deciding it was time to make his move.  
  
Somewhere else in Konoha, Iruka was wondering where Naruto was. Today being Naruto's birthday, he wanted to treat him to ramen, but it was as if Iruka's ex-student vanished from the face of the earth. Even the owner of Ichiraku didn't see him at all today.  
  
" You're sure you didn't send him on a mission somewhere Kakashi?" Kakashi rolled his visible eye. "I told you Iruka, I haven't seen him either." Kakashi could understand Iruka's worry, Naruto wasn't the kind of guy to just disappear, especially on his birthday.  
  
Kakashi later asked the rest of team seven if they knew where he was, not having found Naruto at any of his regular training spots. "No sensei, why do you ask?" Sakura answered. "Well, its his birthday, no one has seen him anywhere and he's not training." The jounin said. He was now officially worried, thinking things like //What if the Akatsuki has him//. He decided to look for him using kage-bunshin. He left after saluting Sakura and Sasuke.  
  
Twenty Kakashis were now searching the city when he felt a huge chakra discharge near. //That came from the Hokage tower!// he thought as he made the clones vanish in a puff of smoke.  
  
To tell the truth, Kakashi was almost scared... He was sure that Chakra was the Kyubi's, and if so, why would Naruto use it? Or worse, what if the Kyubi broke the seal?  
  
But it couldn't have, could it? After all, the fourth's spirit was still in there fighting the fox right?  
  
As the guard fell to the ground unconscious, Kyubi felt almost sorry for this village. //The village Anbu sure have lowered their standards, this guy was pathetic, but I guess I should be thankful, after all, if they're all like this, I'll get the scroll in no time...//  
  
He then proceeded to hide the dead guard in the nearby bushes as to avoid detection by the rest of the squad that he knew were around here somewhere, they were probably wondering why this sorry excuse for a shinobi hasn't reported back like he has every five minutes for an hour.  
  
While hiding the guards body in the bushes, Kyubi sensed another chakra source coming towards him. Although it felt somewhat familiar, he couldn't recognize the source coming for his position.  
  
Kyubi was deep in thought. //How to avoid detection?// He sent a shadow clone away while lowering his own chakra. He felt the chakra source was going for his clone, good.  
  
The other guards were better than the first one, but still it wasn't enough. When he reached the scroll room, he was surprised that the Hokage hadn't detected him yet.  
  
He took the scroll, and then performed henge, just in case. Now he looked like that Orochimaru dude's ally, Kabuto.  
  
Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma and Tsunade were waiting for the scroll thief at the front door. Tsunade had decided to let the thief get the scroll so as to not blow up tower in a fight, but she would not let him escape with it.  
  
Kyubi sensed them all at the door, so he made another clone to keep the busy while he was copying the scroll onto one of his (or Naruto's) blanks.  
  
Tsunade sensed the clone and told everybody to get ready. "This guy must be strong if he beat the Anbu posted here, so be ready for anything."  
  
The junnins started their seals when they heard the footsteps, well, Gai didn't but the rest did. They each had only one seal left before the jutsus would activate, and they were waiting for the enemy.  
  
As the Kabuto clone rushed out, the battle commenced.  
  
==================================================  
  
Meggido : Sorry for the cliffhanger! PLZ review! I need jutsus for Asuma and Kurenai!!! HELP! Or you could just not review. Or review by telling me you liked it (or didn't). And please don't mind the spelling errors much.  
  
JA NE!! 


	3. 03 The battle commences

Meggido : Sorry for the delay! I will now take more of your time by writing  
  
an author's note. And yes I do know I'm not good at this, but at least I try... right? Anyways I will try to do a battle scene with some jutsus that already existed and a few of my own.  
  
= thoughts " " = speaking & = scene switch  
  
Disclaimer : I (sadly) don't own Naruto  
  
CONTROL SHIFT  
  
chapter 3 :  
The battle  
commences  
  
The jounins tensed as they saw a figure coming out of the tower, and they each started to release their jutsus.  
  
"Waterfall explosion!!!"  
  
Kakashi's water-blast took the figure by surprise, but it still managed to jump out of harm's way, but by then, Kurenai had the jumping figure in her sight.  
  
"Lava-spear Barrage!!!" She made a seal and a red wall-like thing appeared in front of her, and then multiple spears of lava flew out of the wall, directed at the jumping figure.  
  
'Kabuto' wasn't worried, as he had prepared his own jutsu...  
  
"Meteor avalanche!!!"  
  
Kurenai gasped in surprise as each of her spears were being snuffed out by the enemy's meteors, wich were appearing out of nowhere besides his falling form. Something was wrong though, he wasted chakra by summoning too meteors, unless... He was attacking through her jutsu! She had no time to make another jutsu before the meteors would reach her...  
  
"Earth element : Stone Barrier!!!"  
  
Thanks to Asuma's jutsu, a small shield raised from the ground to protect Kurenai, and that's when Gai made his move...  
  
"Konoha Sempu!!!(Konoha whirlwind, I think... I'm going to put the real jutsus' names if I know them...)  
  
But the figure had already landed and dodged to the side while preparing another jutsu...  
  
"Dragon-fire missile!" was all Gai heard before losing concioussness.  
  
Is that, Kabuto!?!Kakashi was dumbfounded, what was Kabuto doing here? Was Orochimaru preparing another invasion? He barely had time to dodge another flame blast from 'Kabuto' as he charged up the Chidori...  
  
"I'll get you, you basthard!" Tsunade was still remembering her last fight with Kabuto, but something wasn't right, he wasn't this strong, and why didn't he use his chakra scalpels, his favorite weapons?  
  
'Kabuto' smirked. Sure he was just a shadow clone, but having half of Kyubi's chakra still made him pretty damn strong...  
  
Everyone was one him in a four-on-one Taijutsu fight, and he was still winning! He crouched to dodge a punch from Tsunade while sweeping Asuma's legs out from under him. He then used his momentum to get up in a spinning roundhouse kick that knocked out Kurenai, effectively taking her out of the battle, and punched Kakashi hard in the stomach, stunning him. Crouching to dodge another of Tsunade's punches, he got up in a furious backflip and kicked Asuma hard in the face.  
  
Now it was only two-on-one, but Kakashi and Tsunade redoubled their efforts  
  
and managed to give him a hard time. Kakashi dodged a snap kick to the head and tried to retaliate but got a fist to the face instead. Kakashi stumbled backwards and fell prey to countless high-speed punches to his gut, knoking him out.  
  
Gai was slowly waking up when he saw Tsunade also fall to the ground, knocked out. This was going to be hard...  
  
"Konoha sempu!!!!" screamed a battle ready Lee.  
  
The clone ducked and used his motion to continue into a front-flip kick.  
  
Tsunade, Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi were groggily getting up when they saw Lee slam into the wall from the force of the opponents kick.  
  
Neji was also arriving, as he and Lee were training and he had his Byakugan  
  
activated. Seeing numerous chakra signatures, he started to worry and came as fast as he could with Lee and saw the other ninjas of his village getting up or knocked unconsciouss.  
  
"Sixty-four points opening attack!"  
  
But surprisingly, the enemy dodged them all, and then administered a brutal kick to the ribs, but instead of blocking or dodging it, Neji decided he could at least do a bit of damage to the enemy, so he grabbed the foot of the agressor (resulting in a few broken ribs) and initiated the heavenly spin.  
  
"Kaiten!!!"  
  
The attacker vanished in a puff of smoke, being a shadow clone.  
  
Everyone was speechless.  
  
A shadow clone?!?  
  
Who the hell is that strong?!?  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Kyubi smirked. So, they finnaly landed a hit... But I don't care, I already copied the scroll completly... Suckers...  
  
He jumped off the roof of the tower and headed towards Naruto's home. After all, if he using Naruto's body, he might as well use the appartment too.  
  
Speaking of wich...Kyubi decided to pay a little visit to Naruto...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Naruto was dumbfounded.  
  
"OhFuckOhFuckOhFuckOhFuckOhFuck!!! He can't can't be THAT strong can he?"  
  
He couldn't beleive all the strongest ninjas in his village were defeated by a shadow clone!! Sure Kyubi was powerfull, but this?!?  
  
"I thought you would've realized by now how powerful I was, welp"  
  
Naruto froze when he heard the voice behind him. Yep, he was in deep shit alright.  
  
Kyubi mentally grinned when he saw the boy cringe. I'll break him... I don't want him interfering with my plans...watching him squirm is highly amusing...  
  
Naruto turned and put on the bravest look he could muster.  
  
"What do you want?" He nearly spat out. Although Naruto tried to act brave, deep down, he was scared shit-less. And Kyubi knew it.  
  
"I think I'll take up residence in your home, brat."  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Naruto was panicking. If Kyubi stayed, he might want to hurt people, wich meant he might hurt Iruka, or Kakashi, or other people precious to him...  
  
(AN: NO YAOI!!! I just thought since they were the first people to go: "You are a person Naruto, not a cruel demon reject.", they should get to be the first people on Naruto's worry list. That is all.)  
  
"If I leave now, they'll know something's up. Likewise, I'll have to act like you would for a couple of weeks, or they'll suspect something... I'll just have to gradually change behaviour so it looks normal. And since you're just becoming a teenager, they'll all think it's perfectly natural...  
  
Oh shit... This is going to work... He's going to replace me...Now Naruto was sweating bullets. His mouth was so dry he thought he went a year in the sahara without water.  
  
Already panicking? tsk, tsk. I thought you were brave brat.  
  
(AN: Sorry for making Kyubi sound like a hypocrite...)  
  
Kyubi then lunged and slammed Naruto hard in the ribs, sending him flying.  
  
"What did you that for?!?"  
  
"I'm bored, time for hide and seek, winner escapes..."  
  
As Kyubi was talking, walls appeared out of nowhere, and to Naruto it seemed as if the room was getting way bigger. The labirinth was complete.  
  
Naruto had one coherent thought in his head...  
  
"Fuck..."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
How'd you like it? Did I do the fight right? Oh, and btw, tell me if you want me to do a pairing or not (concerning Naruto) don't tell me who, just vote yes or no for the pairing thing.  
  
P.S.  
  
I can't get the Italics/Bold to appear sad and I have an old computer so the format is probably crap. 


End file.
